This invention regards a method of detecting a leak in a piece of reciprocating machinery. The method may also be used for localising a leak. In this context, reciprocating machinery means all types of pumps and hydraulic machineries that are equipped with a rotating crankshaft or cam, where the crankshaft or cam drives or is driven by at least two pistons in a controlled reciprocating motion, and where each piston cylinder is provided with at least two check valves designed to rectify the direction of flow through the machine. The invention also comprises a device for implementing the method.
When operating reciprocating machinery, safety considerations and economics make it very important to detect leaks in e.g. piston seals and valves at an early stage. Leaks of this type are acceleratory, and when they become large enough for the operator of the reciprocating machinery to detect them through large abnormal pressure variations, the reciprocating machinery must often be shut down and overhauled immediately and without the option of postponing the maintenance work to a later and operationally more suitable time.